7 plus 2 equals New Mew!
by Blue -Niagra
Summary: Ryou and Keiichiro both thought all of the mews were together and that Earth was at last in harmony now the seven mew mew's were together... Ryou's name spelling changes I think...
1. Chapter 1

**7+2+New Mew!**

Ryou and Keiichiro both thought all of the mews were together and that Earth was at last in harmony now the seven mew mew's were together, but now, they realise that there are two _more_ Mew Mew's out there in Tokyo! Sato Shiro and Kohi Kuro are the two new Mews who have to save the world, go to school and see what love is!

Me: New story!

Me: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew! I DO own the NEW characters in this!

Review please!!!

**Chapter One: Probably a New Mew?**

It was a normal, sunny day in Japan, and a busy one as well for certain girls at the popular and beautiful Mew Café. Ichigo, Retasu, Pudding, Zakuro, Berii and Ringo were all running around, serving the tea and confectionary to their customers as Mint sat at her own little table, sipping tea and testing the small cakes as Ichigo tried to ignore her, sweeping the floors as Berii got under her feet, causing Ichigo to trip.

"Whoa! Gomen, Ichigo, gomen!" cried the blonde haired mew as Ichigo tripped and caused the whole of the cafe to laugh as Mint tried not to snort her tea from her nose and spill it all over her table. Ichigo just stood, smiling as she left Berii to clear up the mess, and she walked towards Mint, hands on her hips, vein throbbing on top of her head as she glared at her good friend, but lazy partner in work.

Sometimes, Ichigo wondered, how could Mint become a mew? She was so lazy all of the time, but her elegance helped her a lot during battles, so her grace and elegance was why she was a mew, and her strong will to save the earth. Sometimes, Ichigo even wondered how _she_ had become the Mew leader. Maybe because she loved her friends and the earth so much, and was determinded to kick Kishu's butt.

"Where's my tea!"  
"I want my cake!"  
"I didn't order a triple ice cream scoop with whipped cream!"  
"MOMMY I WANT MY CAKE!!!!"

That was the everyday cries of the customers, satisfied and un-satisfied, in the popular and cheap café. Then there were also the cries of the very tired, and hard working, waitresses at the pretty café. Ichigo, Zakuro, Retasu and Mint had to endure this all the time...

"WAH! PUDDING! DON'T SPIN THE PLATES!" - Ichigo  
"Ichigo, be a dear and clean the tables for me!" - Mint  
"You drink it and be happy!" - Zakuro  
"Sorry! I am such a clutz let me get you a cloth! Sorry!!!" - Retasu

Ringo and Berii just observed. Pudding yelled, but for fun, and Berii found it amusing as Ringo watched, smiling and eating apple crumble. She also fed her pet penguin, Yuki, some of her favoured dessert, and he ate it delightfully. Ringo was always smiling, like Berii and the others. They loved their life, working, going to school, dating, fighting, saving lives, fighting some more and homework. Well, they didn't like the homework that much, to be honest.

"Should we help them?" Ringo asked her fellow observer, who was watching with sheer amusement, and she turned to stare at Ringo, like she was simply crazy. Well, crazier than most. No one could yet beat Pudding at the craziness she had inside of her. Berii shook her head, smiling sweetly yet simply.

"No," she stated. Yes, this was the every day normality for Café Mew Mew, but in the afternoon at 5:00pm, they closed up, and Ichigo and her pals all went fight Chimara butt and save the day, then get home and call their boyfriends. If they had boyfriends, that was. Zakuro was still refusing to find love, Mint decided boyfriends weren't worth it, since Zakuro didn't like them, Pudding was far too young and poor Retasu was far too shy about it all. Ringo still had no time for boyfriends, and she was also a little too shy to find one, also.

She was quite happy with her friends and her penguin, Yuki. Who needed a man in their life? She always thought to herself whenever the subject of boys came up into daily conversations. She didn't understand why the others needed boyfriends like Ichigo and Berii, but, that was life.

"Girls! I think you two should get some work done whilst the others play. Ichigo clean up the tea that kid spilled!" Reo ordered, getting angry at his hardest worker who glared up at him, but obeyed him as he was her boss. Berii went to serve an old lady whilst Ringo went to observe more in the corner. She found it wonderful to watch them.

"Ichigo! Berii is a lot more graceful than you are! And prettier!" snapped Mint angrily as Ichigo growled, for one, Berii was much more clumsier, and yet, Mint still thought she was gracefuler and prettier. Well, Ichigo didn't think she was pretty at all, but she still didn't like Mint's horrible comments and taunts. Then, Berii tripped over her feet, and teaa crashed to the floor, along with different flavoured and coloured cakes.

"Better fet the mop and bandages!" Ringo said to Yuki, and skipped off happily as she went to find the said objects, whilst Berii sat on the ground, sniffling as she had a bump on her head and the scattered tea and china aroudn her, the floor covered in cream and cake. Zakuro sighed, while Pudding smiled like a cat, and ran around, still, then, she slipped on the cream and cried, grabbing onto the nearest thing.

Mint. Mint cried out, and grabbed onto Retasu, whom grabbed onto Ichigo who caught hold of Zakuro, and they all screamed, falling just as Masaya and Berii's boyfriend, Tasuka Meguro, and the two sighed as Reo stared at all the girls on the floor, while the customers whispered. Ringo was the only maid there who hadn't been in the little dilemma.

"Oh... I think I need more bandages and some water!" she cried, running back towards the supplu cupboard and getting mnore, then going to the aid of her friends, careful not to slip and slide, and she helped them up as Keiichiro came out from the kitchen, and sighed.

"I think it's time to close up... Everyone, it's time to leave, thank you for taking your time here at Café Mew Mew. Please, do come again!" he smiled, bowing as everyone went out and left the girls and the two teenage boys in there. Reo turned to the girls on the floor, and instantly pinned the blame on Ichigo, who got mad, at that.

"Ichigo, you caused this mess, so you can clean it up." he said as Ichigo gasped, getting angry when her cat ears and tail popped out, unexpectedly because her emotions were going over the top yet again.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!?" she yelled, ready to pounce as Ringo tried to bandage her head, even if it didn't hurt. It was Ichigo's back that hurt, but Ringo wished to play nurse, and with Ichigo bouncing around on the spot, she couldn't get it around her head, and the bandages ended up winding around her whole face, whilst Mint snickered and Pudding compared the mew leader to a Mummy.

"Don't worry, you girls can all go home. Ringo, thank you for all your help, and everyone, please, rest up, you have a busy day ahead of you tomorrow." Keiichiro explained as the girls sighed and gave small nods, leaving as Ringo picked up Yuki, and carried him out of the doorway along with the others. Berii was last out as she was hugging Tasuka tightly.

"Sayonara!" she yelled out as she left, bouncing like a rabbit, and then the doors closed behind her as Reo sighed, and sat against the wall as Keiichiro started to clear up the spilt tea and cream and glass. Reo then opened his closed eyes, and stared at Keiichiro, who was busy at work.

"I'm going to go to the lab and see if anything's up. It's been awfully quiet around these parts lately." he stated, and left the café room, walking down towards his lab that he had made. He saw the computer was still on, and went towards it to turn it off, when the screen flashed and it changed to show a girl walking, and the screen showed she had the DNA of an animal. His eyes widened.

Another mew had been discovered, but, hadn't they gathered all the mews? How strange...

"Keiichiro! Big news. We need the girls here immediately, we have found a new mew! Apparently, we haven't gathered all of them." Reo explained, and Keiichiro's eyes widened at the news, and Reo walked towards the phone and started to dial a number, calling Ichigo and the others...

"Why did you bring us here, reo? I was in the middle of my tea break." Mint cried, whilst Ichigo glared at him.

"Yeah, I was in the middle of having a bath!" cried Ichigo as Reo shrugged, Pudding was busily doing a handstand, she wasn't complaining. She liked to come to work.

"I was studying for quantom physics..." Retasu said quietly. Ringo hugged her penguin and Berii was busily hugging Tasuka. Zakuro and Masaya were the only ones who weren't there because Masaya had kendo practice and Zakuro was at a photo shoot. Reo folded his arms as Keiichiro stayed in the kitchen, making cake.

"This is important business. I think I have found a new mew... Two of them." Reo explained, and the girls gasped, their eyes wide. Like both Reo and Keiichiro, they thought all the mews were gathered. Ringo and Berii weren't proper mews, but they were still mews, it shocked the 6 girls and the boy that were there.

"Demo... Reo, I thought all the mews were gathered." Retasu said as Reo gave her a small nod, then pressed his back against the wall.

"Me too... But, it seems we have two more mews, girls who were born with DNA. We don't know who they are or where they are. All we know is that you have to find these two girls and get them onto the team. Chimara's are going to come back, now that two new mews are here. One of them, just like Ringo, possesses a Mew Aqua. The Chimara won't stop until they have it." Reo said darkly as the girls gasped, Ichigo's hands were over her mouth.

Then, Ichigo stepped forward, nodding as she held a fist in the air.

"Fine... We'll look for those two Mews! I won't rest until we find them. Then, we will stop those Chimara again!" cried Ichigo, and the others gave small nods as Reo smirked.

"Good. Now, go home and rest up, tomorrow, we start our search..." he said, and walked off as the girls sighed, returning home. Ichigo had a bet that her bath was freezing cold!...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was short, sad to say. I can't believe I am making another Mew Mew story! I own the two newest characters in this!

_**Thank you! Love Kelly!**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_


	2. Return of Kishu

Ichigo and her friends have to find the two latest Mews, and the Chimara are returning! But who are the two new mews? Aliens are appearing again to make havoc and Ichigo thinks Kish will try and kill Masaya!

Disclaimed: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew! I only own Sato and Kohi, the new characters!

**Chapter Two: Return of Kishu!**

"Oh... So much homework! How can Retasu stand this? She seems to enjoy it..." Ichigo mumbled as she threw her school bag onto her bed and then flopped onto the comfy rug that lay on her bedroom floor. She groaned as her stomach growled, hungrily. She would kill for a slice of Keiichiro's Strawberry shortcake. Her stomach growled as she thought of it, and she rolled onto her back as she sighed, deeply.

"I'm so hungry. Man... I wish Reo hadn't made me work for so long, the I wouldn't have slept through class and got so much homework. That evil man..." she mumbled, yawning and rolling onto her side, ready to rest, when her cell started to ring and she opened her eyes, picking it up and pressing it to her ear, upside down.

"Mushi mushi?" she said, tiredly. The person on the other line was saying hello, but couldn't here the Iriomate cat girl as she stared at the phone, soon realizing it was upside down, she turned it the right way up and found out it was Reo himself.

"Finally, Ichigo, you answer. It took you 5 minutes, almost! You're such a time watser, anyway, I didn't call to yell at you. I called to tell you we have found out that one of the girls has the animal DNA of a Fruit Bat. But we don't know if she's the one that holds the Mew Aqua, yet." said Reo, concerned as Ichigo blinked rapidly, fully awake. She gasped.

"Fruit bat!? I don't like bats!" she cried, Reo sighed on the other line.

"This is no time to panic. We have to find these mews before the aliens or anyoen else does. If we don't find them, then fate could be in the wrong hands. We need to get the mew Aqua from the other mews. If not, earth could cease to exist, Ichigo." Reo said as Ichigo's eyes widened. Had she heard that correctly?

Yes, fate had been in danger the first time she became a mew, but it was now a little more dangerous because there was another Mew aqua, and more enemies would most likely turn up to get them and try to steal the Mew Aqua. She was getting panicky, and not about the bats!

"Oh, and Ichigo. Keep your guard up. There might be a 50 possibility Kishu will be back with Pai and Taruto. Then there's the Chimara's. I have told everyone else, including Masaya and Tasuka. So, just keep a look out for trouble. You still have your transformation pendant, don't you?" he asked. Ichigo found her voice, and began to nod, then she remembered he couldn't see her.

"H-Hai." she said, shakily, and the line soon went dead as the buzzing filled her ears. Ichigo dropped her phone, falling onto her knee's. Kishu was going to return? Her stomach clenched.

That pervert was going to return and try to steal her away from Masaya again, she thought. She gulped, then closed her eyes.

She was so tired. Ichigo soon fell asleep on the ground, forgetting her worries as she slept there on the warm rug, snoring gently. That homework would surely tire her out, but working in the café had made her extremely tired. Especially since Mint hadn't been helping out, much.

Watching her from a tree that was swaying in the wind, was a certain goldne eyes green haired alien, who grinned as his pointed fangs glinted in the street lights. He watched her sleep soundly, and grinned to myself.

"I'm back my little kitty cat, so let's play sometime. First, I need some perfect souls to create my chimara." he hissed to himself as the wind whisteled, and he disappeared in a flash, so that nobody could see him that night.

But Ichigo was peaceful, like her friedns were, with no worries concerning them at all as they slept that night. They didn't know that some of the aliens were spying on them. Taruto had decided to visit pudding, staring into her window at her longingly. He missed her, but if Pai found out, he would kill him for certain, were the young Aliens thoughts.

He sighed, and left. The only one who didn't visit anyone, was Pai, although he longingly passed her house now and againthat night when Taruto and Kishu weren't occupying him. He didn't want them to know, they would yell and say they knew he liked a mew. So he sat quietly, but didn't look at her. He longed for her, though...

The night wore on for everyone nearly. Only Reo was sat awake all night, working out who the new mews could be and which one held the Mew Aqua. He couldn't get any information but one of the girls DNA, which was the Fruit Bat. He was getting frustrated.

He wanted to know who the mew mew was and if she had the mew aqua. This Mew, and the other, was a mystery, he couldn't even get their ages or blood types. They were very difficult...

It was early morning, and Ichigo was running late for school. Mint, Lettuce, Berii and Ringo were already there, they said they wouldn't wait for Ichigo if she was too lazy, and they were telling the truth.

Well, Lettuce had wanted to wait for her, but Mint had pulled her and ordered Berii too, as well, who just wanted to please Mint and did as she was ordered. They had marched off as Mikan was sleeping, peacefully, dreaming of Masaya.

"Stupid alarm clock! Why do you ahev to ring an hour later than you should! Tacky Minnie Mouse clock!" she cried out drastically as she shoved her uniform on rapidly, a tooth brush sticking in her mouth as she tried to tie her hair into her pigtails.

Ichigo was running down the stairs, throwing her toothbrush back into the bathroom quickly as she adjusted the uniform and screamed as she fell down the stairs by tripping over her own feet, and then landed on all fours as her ears and tail popped out.

She gasped, and tried to keep quiet. If her parents found out they wouldn't half freak out. So, Ichigo quickly creeped towards the door and took her bag while slipping on her shoes, then darted out of the door, her ears and tail disappearing as she sped down the street past cars, bikes and people who found themselves in a whirlwind of dust because Ichigo was running so fast and furiously.

"_Nya, I'm so late, and Masaya didn't wait for me, either. He'll be so mad._ NYA!" she thought, yelling out her nya by accident as she ran towards the school. It was close, but she had to run still, or the gates would close.

So she jumped over the fence and sighed, landing on her two feet as Mint, Lettuce and Berii ran towards her, Ringo was trying to stuff Yuki into her bag, because she wasn't allowed to bring him into school after the last time, when he stole their german teachers wig. So Ringo had to tempt him into the bag with cookies and apple crumble.

It wasn't working.

"So you finally came? I was waiting here for ages, Lettuce wouldn't let us go in until you came. If we get detentions, we blame you." Mint said cruelly as Ichigo stared at her, angrily.

"It's not my fault! My alarm clock won't work, it's not my fault it's slow and faulty." Ichigo snapped back as Mint yawned, shrugging and walking towards the doors as Ringo, still batteling with Yuki, Berii and Lettuce followed as Ichigo was dragged by Mint, she was still seething.

Luckily, the teacher wasn't in as they sat there. It seemed she was busy getting a new student ready, or new students. Everyone was curious. Girls said they were two hot guys and the boys wandered if they were super hot cheerleader type girls.

Ichigo was too busy staring dreamily at Masaya to noticethe buzzing conversation. He was talking with his friends and laughing, but sent glances to his girlfriend and waved politely, smiling as she sighed, and smiled back sweetly.

Then in walked the teacher, and they all rose as the teacher stared at them all, then gave them a pained smile. They all knew she rarely gave any emotion at all on her thunder face. But they had new students with them.

"Konnichiwa, class. Now, I have two new students with me today, please, welcome our latest additions. Mr. Kishu Karamie and Ms. Ana Anowa." their sensai said as everyone stared at the new arrivals. It was obvious they weren't related, but Ichigo, Berii, Lettuce, Mint, Ring, Masaya and Tasuka gasped. Standing right there, in the uniform, looking human, was Kishu.

Reo had said he would return, and he did. But they wondered who the other girl was. She looked slightly bored and was playing with her long blonde hair, sighing and closing her eyes.

Kishu looked the same, but without his little pigtails in his hair, and without the fangs. He still looked smug, though, and flashed Ichigo a grin as she stared wide eyed. She stood rigid as their sensai pointed to seats.

"Ms. Anowa, sit at the desk beside Ms.Midorikawa, and Mr. Karamie shall be seated beside... Ah, Mr. Ayoama." she said crisply, and the two sat where their seats were assigned. Ichigo gulped as Masaya glared at Kishu, and Kishu just grinned, then looked at Ichigo and blew a small kiss to her.

Yet again he was at it. Trying to make her his, she turned away drastically and closed her eyes. She looked like she had a headache.

Lettuce observed the girl beside her. She seemed quite plain, to be truthful, since she had straight blonde hair, brown eyes and a normal face with an expression that showed she was quite bored and that she had no such interest in sitting, or being, in school. But Lettuce and the other mews, other than Ichigo, who's face was screwed up, couldn't help but think the same thing;

Was Ana Anowa the latest Mew Mew that Reo was talking about? The Fruit Bat Mew? She didn't look it, but, looks could be decetive, and no one had really expected Ichigo to become a mew due to her clumsyness. And Ringo was a suprise, as well.

So she could be the next mew, then there would be the other mew and all nine would be together finally!

That break, all the mews and the boys were together sitting under a tree, and Tasuka was trying to give a raging Berii hugs, whilst she tried to stop him. She still didn't remember the promise, did she?

Zakuro then walked towards them from her class. She didn't know about the news of Kishu appearing in Ichigo's class, yet, but she had her own news to give.

"Hey, did you hear? That alien Pai is in my class! Posing as a student named Pai Parfet or something! And, he has to sit next to me! How can I live with this, seriously?" she asked drastically, sitting beside them as they stared at her,

It seemed she had a visitor, too. And she wasn't happy, just like Ichigo. They were both burning.

"We get to have Kishu in our class! Reo was right, they did come back! They're going to try and destroy the planet again!" Ichigo cried out, shaking her head as everyone sighed.

They knew how much Ichigo disliked Kishu, but he had some good points, too. He actually risked his life for Ichigo a few times and liked her alot, but he was still a prize jerk, to say the least.

It had been almost a year without the Chimara and the aliens. They were all older and wiser, well, ichigo was older, but certainly not wiser, and they knew they would have to use their powers again one day, but they didn't expect it so soon.

"Hey, Kitty Cat, did ya miss me?" came a sly and un-wanted voice as Ichigo jumped and everyone glared at Kishu, who had his hands on his hips as he grinned, and Pai stood behind him, yawning, but staring at Lettuce a few times who was trying not to look at him at all.

"Ew, get away from me, you creep!" cried Ichigo. Kishu was now their age, 13 years old. They were all teenagers. He smirked down at them as they glared and then he sat beside Ichigo, who was starting to protest, but Masaya shook his head.

"I'll deal with this... What do you want, Kishu?" snapped Masaya as Ichigo watched and sighed whilst Kishu just stuck out his tongue, folding his skinny pale arms.

"I came back for my kitty, Blue knight." hissed Kishu as Ichigo growled, ready to scratch his eyes out, when everyone pulled her back drastically, adn Kishu laughed, standing and turning around to walk away from them all.

"Ahahahaha. Nice try, Kitty, but your friends seem to want to spare my life for the moment. I'll see you guys on the battle field." he grinned, and both he and Pai walked off, as Ichigo fought from their grasp, seething as her ears and tails popped out.

She really needed to learn to control her genes. She was currently hissing as they all sighed, then Masaya quickly hid her head with is jacket and her tail coiled behind her as Ana Anowa was walking towards them, the look of boredom still plastered to her plain face.

"Ah, you're the girls from this morning. You're... Ms. Midorikawa? Lettuce, right?" Ana asked them, and Lettuce smiled, standing as she bowed and shook Ana's hand. Then Ana showed a smile. Zakuro stared at the girl, she shrugged then stared at the grass again.

"Hai. This is Ichigo Momomiya, Mint Aizawa, Zakuro Fujiwara, Ringo Akai and Berii Sjirayuki. Then, this is Masaya Ayoama, Ichigo's boyfriend, and this is Tasuka, Berii's boyfriend. Sorry we never properly introduced ourselves." lettuce said politely as Ana smiled faintly.

"Not a problem at all, Lettuce, can I call you Lettuce?" she asked, and the green haired mew gave a small nod, then sat back down with her friends, and Ana sat with them, still smiling, or smirking, they couldn't tell which, to be frank.

"Hm, I'm Ana Anowa, as you all know. I am originally from Berlin, in Germany. My parents decided I needed a change of pace, so we moved to Japan. It was a good thing I'm fluent in both Japanese and German. Plus French and English from school work." she explained, and they stared at her, she was almost like Zakuro, who still had more languages than most, though.

"How interesting, right, Zakuro?" Mint asked, starry eyed as Zakuro gave a slight shrug. Ana saw that Zakuro was the lone wolf of the group. She grinned and then sighed slightly to hide the grin.

"So, what is there to do in Tokyo other than go to school, eat and sleep? I find it a little boring." she said, pikcing at the grass as they all stared at each other. They didn't know how to answer, they weren't really what people would class as 'Normal' in their eyes. They were mews and super heroes, they didn't do anything except save the world and serve people at the café.

"Well, there's always Café Mew Mew, it sells great sweet things and tea!" cried Ichigo, Ana picked at the grass.

"I don't really like sweet things." she mumbled, as Ringo took Yuki from the bag and fed him then hugged the small penguin tightly as Ana yawned. Ichigo and the others frowned.

"There's the library?" Lettuce said, Ana shook her head. She didn't like reading.

"There's always the endangered Species exibit or the museum?" Masaya said, that was his favourite pass time, especially when with Ichigo, yet again, Ana scrunched up her nose, shaking her head, hair flying different ways.

"Museum's? Yuck." she stated. Masaya wasn't best pleased.

"How about the amusement parks?" Berii suggested. Yet again, a failure.

"Shopping." Mint asked. Failed.

"What _do_ you like then?" sighed Zakuro, just as Ringo was about to say Zoo's, but never had the chnace. Ana shrugged, then smirked and stood up.

"I like to look for super heroes and reveal their identities to the public!" she said, grinning as they stared at her, then she saw their faces, and burst out laughing, shaking their head. Did she tell a joke?

"Joking! No, I like Chess and Card games. They interest me most." she said, and they gave nods. _None_ of them liked those things. They were the games their parents made them play on rainy days.

"Oh... How interesting." Zakuro said with much sarcasm, which Ana chose to ignore as she took out a card, the Queen of hearts, and held it between her fore and middle fingers, grinning as her other hand lay on her face, staring at the girls.

She gave off a scary look, since her brown eyes were narrowed and her smirk was evil.

"Yes, cards _are_ interesting. Especially the Queen of hearts and in Chess the Queen is the most interesting. Which side would you play on for chess? Black, or white?" she asked sincerely. Everyone stared at her.

"White." they all said, and she smirked, flipping her blonde hair back.

"Thought as much. I prefer black. It's colour is very interesting, it doesn't leave a blank atmosphere." she said with no emotion in her voice. She sounded bored, like she looked it. They stared at her, she was a weird girl.

But they were determined to find out if she was the 8th mew mew. Once she was gone, they started to talk.

"Okay, so next we have co-ed physical classes, so, as we're getting changed, Ringo, Berii, Ichigo, Mint and I will all look for her mark and see if she is the mew." Lettuce said as everyone gave a nod,

"And I'll try to restrain myself from kicking Pai up the butt because I hate him so much." mumbled Zakuro, as the bell rang around the grounds and everyone went to leave for their PE classes. Zakuro had math, because she was 16 and of course, had different classes from everyone else.

But they wouldn't get to their lessons, becaus ethey were stopped by something they hoped they wouldn't see.

"Chimera Anima!" Ichigo suddenly screamed, and pushed her friends out of the way as a scaly tail came crahsing towards them, ready to pulverise them as Tart and Kish laughed manically, arms folded as they started to float in the air, back to their normal selves.

School kids ran around, screaming as the mews stood there, staring in shock and horror.

"Kishu! How dare you do this to everyone!" Ichigo cried, and took out her transformation pendant, glaring at her enemy alien as he smirked. Pai appeared, fan in hand. The other mews took out their pendants as Masaya got ready to transform, and Tasuka was ordered to run and hide by Berii.

"Okay Mew Mews, it's been a long time, but let's rock this party and get rid of the aliens and the disgusting Chimara once and for all, Nya!" she cried, and everyone gave small nods.

"Mew Mew Mint!"

"Mew Mew Lettuce!"

"Mew Mew Zakuro!"

"Mew Mew Berii!"

"Mew Mew Ringo!"

"Mew Mew Ichigo! METAMORPHOSIS!" she yelled, and they all started to transform, growing their animal tails or wings, and their instincts. They were back in their old mew outfits, and Ichigo started to act more like a cat.

"For the future of the earth, we SHALL be of service, Nya!" Ichigo yelled, her paws in the air as Kish grinned, and Blue Knight stood beside her, and the other around them, ahnds on their hips.

Kish flew towards them, but sneezed due to Berii's bunny genes. They forgot he was allergic, he sniffed and flew back, but still had a grin plastered to his face.

"So the mews are back in town, eh? But I don't see the yellow one... Oh yeah, I locked her in that closet..." Tart said as he remembered, and Ichigo growled. She summoned her strawberry bell.

"The first Chimera's always the easiest. Let's go, guys!" she cried, jumping into the air and holding out her strawberry bell as her friends got out all their weapons. Berii was still trying to find her Ucha, (R2003) and she did find him, and he turned into her Raspberry Wand.

"Ribbon Strawberry Check!" she cried out, aiming it at the Chimera, but it quickly dodged with such agility and then tried to hit Ichigo with it's tentacle as she gasped, and ducked from it, then jumped again as Mint jumped herself, and held out her Mint Arrow.

"Ribbon Mint Echo!" she cried, throwing the arrow at the Chimera and hitting it in the eye, but it still got confused and hit her as she gasped, and she was thrown off course into a large tree as Ichigo and the others gasped.

"Mint!" Berii cried dramatically, as Blue Knight took out his sword.

"Leave this to me." he ordered, and ran towards it, ready to heal the poor animal's sould which Kish and his cronies had cruelly taken from, but he needed something to stabalize it. That's when they needed Pudding, but as Tart had said, she was locked up.

"Mew Mew Pudding at your services!" cried the familiar child's voice suddenly, backflipping in yellow glory as everyone cried in amazement as she back flipped and spun in the air for a few moments, before smirking.

"Did you think a closet could keep me away? Na-ah! Ooo ee ee ah!" she cried, like a monkey almost as Tart stared at his crush in horror, blushing madly. She was too clever. Pudding smirked casually.

"I broke down the door. The teacher wasn't too pleased so I said a bully locked me in there because I bit him and she asked why and I said because he tried to bite me, then I ran off, knowing there was danger." she said proudly. Everyone stared at her.

"Er... Pudding, if you don't mind, we need to finish this fight, so, if you will, disable that Chimara before it eats our heads!" cried Lettuce as Pudding stared at her, and the others, then smirked and gave a short nod.

"Don't sweat it girls, I'm on my way!" she cried, and did a back flip.

"Pudding Ring INFERNO!!!" she cried, sending the Chimera into a pudding like encasement as everyone smiled and cheered, then Ichigo got her strawberry bell ready, and lined it with her heart bracelt on her gloved hand.

"Ribbon Strawberry check!" she yelled, and held it out in front of her as the Chimera cried, and was defeated. Everyone sighed as they all came together in a group, whilst Kish and Tart and Pai looked angry and moody.

"Well, it seems the group is back. Let's move." Pai ordered, and with a swift move of his fan, he disappeared, followed by Tart and Kish, who sent one last glare to Ichigo and Blue Knight. Ichigo smiled and Nya'd.

"Looks like we have our handsful again." Zakuro said, and smiled faintly as they all agve nods.

"This is the third year of fighting Chimera, but this time, we have new allies and new enemies waiting for us, so, we'll have to fight them all." Lettuce explained. They all grinned.

"School's gonna be harder and the Café will be busier... Oh, so much work!" cried Mint as everyone laughed.

"Plus Taru-Taru will be back for more candy and when it's school again, he's gonna be locked up in the cupboard with a bolt and chain!" Pudding said, while eating a cookie which had magically appeared for some reason.

"And Kish will have a hard time getting near ichigo when I'm around, seeing as he's allergic to me!" Berii said as everyone cheered, mainly Ichigo, who jumped for joy.

"This means more animals being mis-treat. Woe is me!" criend Ringo, a hand to her forehead as she hugged Yuki, remembering when he turned into a Chimera and she first turned into a mew due to her Mew Aqua.

"We'll have to research the last mews more now, they are in grave danger." Blue Knight pointed out as everyone gave small nods.

"And we have to watch out, there will be un-suspecting enemies along the way. We need to keep our guards up." Tasuka said as he appeared again, and Berii hugged him, suddenly turning on the water works, thinking he had been hurt. He didn't mind.

"This is all for the future of the earth, and yet again I say it, dare I say it? We shall be of service, nya!" she cried, smiling as everyone grinned, then she stared at them. "Should we make a new catch phrase, nya?" she asked. They shook their heads, laughing.

Now, the fate of the earth is in their hands once again...

XXXXXXXXXXXX

How was it? I don't know if I should make Ichigo say the english version of her saying dubbed by 4kids. I might, might not, depends, you decide! Adieu!

_**Love Kelly!**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_


End file.
